


Medicine

by Accal1a



Series: Exploration [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Edgeplay, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom!Alec, Praise Kink, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, Topping from the Bottom, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec gets inspired by his heavy mahogany desk and summons Magnus to the Institute with the express reason of getting him back for the teasing he endured last time.





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> My cheerleaders are growing and so too are the plot bunnies...God help me.

Magnus didn't often get fire messages from Alec. The archaic practice was something only a few of the most stuffy Shadowhunters continued to use for communication. Isabelle was still partial to using them but Magnus thought that was just because she thought they were 'fun'. They all had phones for a reason and generally Alec and he would converse via text instead, however he did still receive them when it was official Clave business. Like now, apparently. The note had merely said: 

_Your presence is requested._

No information, no greeting. Magnus was intrigued but also slightly concerned. Perhaps the thing that was causing him to be summoned to the Institute was so dire that there was not enough time to write anything further.

He portalled to the street outside the building. The Institute's wards didn't allow him to enter directly. He'd put those wards up himself, making sure that they were strong enough to withstand all but the fiercest magical assaults. He'd even proofed them against his own magic so he could not be coerced into helping any ne'er-do-wells to enter the sacred space.

He moved through the hallways towards Alec's new office, nodding to various shadowhunters that he knew and who were starting to get used to him being around the place.

“Raj,” Magnus said, doffing an imaginary cap as he walked past him.

The shadowhunter merely scowled in response and Magnus couldn't help but smile. The other man was still salty apparently. Honestly, you threw someone into a wall one time and they held it over you forever.

Magnus got to the Head's office and knocked on the door. It never bode well when the door was shut.

“Alec?” He asked, walking in.

“Thank you for coming, Mr Bane.” His partner said, gesturing for him to take a seat.

Mr Bane. Wow, it must be _really_ serious.

“I understand that you went on a recent business trip.” Alec said, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Magnus could barely hide the smile that wanted to burst onto his face. “I did, Mr. Lightwood, yes.”

“Good, good,” Alec replied, moving from behind his desk to stand over him, “and how do you think that went?” 

“I haven't had any complaints.” Magnus replied, his heart rate ramping up as he looked at the unbridled lust in his boyfriend's eyes.

“Is that so?” Alec replied, reaching forward to grip the front of Magnus' shirt, dragging him to his feet.

Magnus gasped at the sudden movement, his body immediately on board with whatever this was going to be. This was going to be equal parts awful and awesome and he was so ready for it. Or at least he thought he was ready for it.

Alec let go of Magnus' shirt and instead cupped both of his hands around Magnus' face kissing him thoroughly and making Magnus momentarily forget to breathe.

When they came up for air, Alec smirked at Magnus, then moved to sit back behind his desk, propping his feet on the top of it and resting his hands behind his head.

A minute or so passed and Magnus was starting to flush under the scrutiny that Alec was paying to him.

“Strip.” Alec commanded.

“What?” Magnus asked immediately, the sudden word after minutes of silence confusing him.

“I said,” Alec replied, waving his right hand airily, “ _strip_.”

Magnus moved his hands and immediately he was only clothed down to his underwear, standing in front of Alec, his arousal clearly on show.

“No,” Alec answered slowly, “no, that won't do.”

Magnus moved his hands again and he then stood before Alec completely naked, feeling naked in more ways than one.

Alec tutted and it took Magnus a couple of seconds to realise that he'd gone the wrong way. Alec had been saying 'no' as in ' no, I don't want you to use your magic' not 'no, you haven't stripped _enough_ '.

Magnus snapped his fingers and his clothes reappeared, the sudden friction on his already hard member feeling glorious. Alec hadn't even touched him yet and he already felt like he was moments away from orgasm. This was ridiculous.

Alec gestured with his hand in a clear 'carry on' way and Magnus wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. But that wasn't the game they were playing. It was his turn to equal parts praise and curse the love of his life.

“Aren't you forgetting something?” Alec asked.

Magnus looked at him, confused for a second. After he'd racked his brain for what Alec could possibly be talking about, he had to ask the question. “What?”

“I think you were wearing a waistcoat.” Alec replied.

“No I wasn...” Magnus' sentence aborted when he saw the slight tilt to Alec's head and the playful look in his eyes, “I was,” he finished, those two final words damning him.

“That's what I thought,” Alec said, smirking, “it was that purple one. You know, the one with all of the tiny fiddly buttons?”

Magnus couldn't decide whether he wanted to kiss Alec or kill him. It was like that was it?

“And that beautiful crushed velvet jacket as well, don't forget.”

Magnus looked at him askance but conjured the two items of clothing anyway.

“Now, I believe I told you to strip?” Alec said conversationally.

Magnus reached for the buttons on his jacket, his fingers shaking slightly. This was so much worse than being teased directly. He was genuinely concerned that the anticipation might cause his heart to leap out of his chest. He knew he was panting, despite Alec not even touching him. How was this man able to elicit such feelings from him from across the room? _He was an angel. He was a devil_.

He finally managed to get the jacket open and he looked over at Alec, whose eyes had turned several shades darker with the lust pooling in them. The only good thing about this horrendous power play was that Magnus seemed to be having just as much an effect on his partner.

He looked over at Alec once the jacket was open and his boyfriend just stared back impassively. Taking that as permission, he dropped the garment to the floor. The jacket had cost a small fortune but he couldn't care less whether it was ruined at this precise moment in time.

Magnus felt his hands shake against the buttons of his waistcoat, and he had to take several deep breaths before he could get even the first one undone. 

Alec dropped his feet to the ground, standing up and crossing to his boyfriend. He took his hands in his own, bringing them to his mouth and kissing them.

“You okay?” He asked sweetly.

“I'm good.” Magnus replied after he managed to swallow the lump in his throat. He was so turned on he was surprised he was standing let along talking in full sentences.

“You sure?” Alec checked. He always liked it how they asked each other twice. The first time, it was easy to get swept up in the feelings, in the lust. The second time gave the person being attacked the chance to think about their answer.

“I'm good, honestly; but did it have to be _this_ waistcoat?” Magnus replied, smiling up at him.

Alec leant in to kiss Magnus softly, the act a juxtaposition to the game they had been playing. When he pulled away he lent in to whisper directly into Magnus' ear, the breath ghosting his skin making his boyfriend shudder.

“Yes, it did.”

Alec moved back around the desk and resumed the way he had been sitting, feigning disinterest in what Magnus was doing, but feeling anything but apathy for the act. This was so much better than he had thought it would be.

“Well?” He said, gesturing for his boyfriend to continue.

Magnus brought his no longer shaking fingers back towards his buttons and started to undo them. He didn't know how many fastenings were on this particular item of clothing, but he had a sudden urge to burn the offending garment as soon as this game was over. He had no idea what he had been thinking getting it in the first place.

He knew he was panting by the time he got to the bottom of the buttons. He thought it might have been slightly easier to bear if Alec wasn't looking at him like that. He was just carefully eyeing him up, the scrutiny sending jolts of arousal towards his neglected member as if actual electrical pulses were involved. His boyfriend was one of the most devious men on the planet, and he hated him. Truly, freaking loved him. The bastard.

When the waistcoat was also on the floor, Alec leant forward slightly, “good boy.”

The praise went directly to Magnus' much maligned shaft and he heard himself moan. This was frankly ridiculous. Alec wasn't even _touching_ him.

Magnus made short work of his shirt buttons as well and when the shirt had joined the pieces of cloth on the rug of the Head of the Institute's carpet, Magnus realised he had started a soft keening noise in the back of his throat. He had no idea when it had started, but as soon as he realised that it was happening, it seemed to make him even more turned on. His brain was going to completely short circuit soon. He had been alive a long time, and sex with Alec was always mind-blowing, but this had to be one of the best, if one of the worst, feelings he'd ever felt.

“Now. I'd like you to start at your waist, and _very_ slowly drag your hands upwards. Just your fingertips. Stop when you get to your nipples.”

Alec _still_ wasn't going to touch him? What sort of hellish torture was this? He was almost uncomfortably hard in his pants. The tight dress trousers had seemed like a good idea when he'd put them on, a way to flirt with Alec whilst in an important meeting. He was now regretting that fashion choice. He was even regretting getting the damn things tailored in the first place. Heck, he was regretting the weave of the fabric too.

Magnus did as he was told, very faintly moving his hands up his torso. It was just the sort of thing that Alec would have done to tease him but it was so much worse feeling those feelings and seeing the reverence in Alec's eyes at the same time. The fact that he couldn't reciprocate, that he just had to take everything Alec 'gave' him was nothing short of hellish. He started to question Alec's half-angel lineage.

“Good,” Alec praised once his command had been carried out, “now I want you to take your nipples and rub them slowly with your fingertips. You can pinch slightly, but not too hard.”

Magnus didn't immediately comply, just staring at the wicked man in front of him. He couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't deserve this. _He totally deserved this_.

A soft moan escaped his lips as he rolled his nipples between his fingers and he felt the pleasure ramp up within him, his shaft growing harder and the ache in his balls the precursor to his release. There was something utterly debauched about coming in one's pants and he couldn't believe Alec was going to make him do that. 

“Stop.”

Magnus couldn't help it, the question fell from his lips immediately, “what?” he was so close to his orgasm he could taste it, just a little more pressure, a soft roll of his fingers and he'd be there.

“I said, 'stop'. Hands at your sides.”

It was a monumental effort, but Magnus took his hands off his chest, the swollen nubs sensitive in the random draft that he hadn't noticed the office had.

He was panting heavily, so on edge he couldn't remember what it was like to ever be sane.

“Good boy.” 

He hated it when Alec called him that, he loved it when Alec called him that, just as he knew Alec enjoyed the praise when they were playing too.

Alec waited until the tremors racking Magnus' body were nearly gone, and then asked him to do the same thing again, always stopping him just before release.

“Alec.” Magnus moaned after the third time without release.

“Yes?” Alec asked brightly.

Magnus gasped, holding on to his trousers so he wasn't tempted to moved his hands. “Nothing.” Magnus gritted out.

“That's what I thought.”

Magnus glared at him, and Alec smiled.

Alec quirked an eyebrow at his partner and Magnus nodded.

Alec didn't give him any more commands until Magnus gave him a beautiful smile of his own. “I'm fine, Alexander.”

“Good. I think it's finally time to take your trousers off isn't it?” 

Magnus had been ready to take his trousers off for the last half an hour, but he did as he was requested, making sure he did it slowly. He didn't think he'd be able to cope if Alec decided that he hadn't done it correctly and actually got him to put more clothes back on.

“Good boy,” Alec said again, as soon as Magnus had stepped out of them, “now, come here.”

Magnus was incredibly proud of the way he managed to walk. He didn't think anyone in the history of the world had walked as well as he did just then.

Alec moved his feet from where they were resting on the desk and righted himself so he was sitting normally. He grasped one of Magnus' hands when he got close enough and pulled him onto his lap for a kiss.

Magnus, touch starved, gratefully moved his hands to touch his boyfriend, running them underneath his jacket, grazing Alec's nipples with the rough shirt and eliciting a gasp which was absolutely deserved and Magnus had no remorse for whatsoever. He ran his hands through the hair at the back of Alec's neck, pulling slightly. Alec gasped again, which gave Magnus the ability to deepen the kiss. He loved the needy moan that Alec always made when he pulled his hair, so he did it again. 

After a particularly harsh tug, Magnus pulled away from Alec's sinful lips and instead latched himself onto his boyfriend's neck, sucking at the delicious deflect rune that he loved so much. Magnus wasn't sure if runes were naturally more sensitive on shadowhunters, it wasn't something you could just bring up in polite conversation, but Alec's were and he loved to worship them as often as possible.

Alec pushed Magnus back, making sure his arms were carefully wrapped around his waist so that his partner couldn't fall.

“It's cute that you think this is over.” Alec said, his voice husky. 

Magnus didn't know what look he had on his face, but he knew he was affronted when Alec laughed at him.

“Get on the table.” Alec said, pushing himself backwards on his office chair allowing Magnus the space to do just that.

Magnus was not happy. He thought that Alec had edged him to within an inch of his life and now he wanted to do _more_? He didn't know what the retaliation was going to be, but it was going to be something big. He knew that now.

He hopped up on to the table, realising that the usual accoutrements that littered Alec's desk were gone. He'd been so far gone so quickly that he hadn't even noticed that there was nothing on Alec's desk. The sly bastard.

Magnus felt a little silly just sitting on the edge of the desk and only narrowly avoided the urge to kick his legs back and forth. 

The moment stretched. 

Alec stared at Magnus and Magnus tried very hard not to squirm under the scrutiny.

Eventually, Alec reached forwards and grabbed Magnus' underwear and very slow dragged it forward. Magnus moved his hips up to allow Alec to pull the fabric off him and onto the floor.

Alec then removed his hands, sitting back in his chair again.

Magnus looked down to see his erection bobbing up near his stomach, he couldn't remember a time in his life when he hadn't been aroused. Vaguely he wondered how long he'd been in the office. It felt like an eternity.

"Two rules, Magnus." Alec said, leaning back in his chair to survey the man in front of him, cock already rock hard and ready for him. Except Alec wasn't going to let him off that easily. He marvelled for a moment that he was this lucky, that he had a man whom he loved, who he could play these delicious games with.

"Oh?" Magnus prompted, smirking slightly. He could see the heat of desire in his partners eyes and felt a strange pride that it was him who had made that happen.

Alec was going to tease that smirk right off his partner's face.

He raised a finger, "one, you must look at me at all times."

Magnus was about to joke that that really wouldn't be a problem when he saw the predatory glint in Alec's eyes. Fuck. _He was going to hate this. He was going to love this._

"Two? No. Touching. Put your hands on your thighs and leave them there."

Magnus swallowed with difficulty. He was so screwed.

Alec stood up then, all in one fluid movement and not for the first time, Magnus marvelled at just how beautiful his boyfriend was. It always amazed him how lucky he had become in finding him. Except right now he didn't feel lucky, he felt cursed.

Alec shrugged out of his jacket, folding it carefully and draping it over the back of his office chair. His shirt soon followed. Magnus wondered whether he was undressing agonisingly slowly or whether time had ceased to have all meaning.

Magnus was twitching, aching to get his hands on his boyfriend, to stroke his hands up his lithe chest and lick along the runes that littered his body. Thinking about all the things he was going to do to Alec was too much in his current thought and he moaned, his dick twitching completely untouched.

“See something you like?” Alec teased.

Magnus just glared at his partner. He thought he was so funny but he really wasn't.

When Alec undid the fly to his trousers, Magnus knew he leaned forward in expectation and he had to give himself a stern talking to. He was a centuries old warlock and not a horny teenager. Except something about Alec just filled him with so much need it was brutal.

Alec licked his lips, wetting them and creating a beautiful sheen to them. He leant in and kissed Magnus slowly and languidly.

Magnus actually felt him get some semblance of control back from the change of pace and he breathed deeply of Alec's scent. Maybe Alec was now ready to do something more than just wind him up. 

Magnus was stupid to think that it would be that easy.

Alec backed away again and pulled both his trousers and underwear down to his ankles, stepping out of them slowly.

Magnus realised that for him to have been able to do that, he would have had to have his boots off already. The thought sent another jolt of need towards his aching and lonely arousal. The idea of Alec sitting in his office, slowly removing his boots in preparation for this act was somehow one of the most sexy things that he could think of. Which was ridiculous.

Alec stood proudly in front of Magnus, showing off his own excitement at the situation. He could tell that now he was naked Magnus thought that this would quickly be over; but he was looking forward to the prolonged finale. Assuming Magnus was still on board.

He reached forward and cupped Magnus' cheek with his palm, rubbing his thumb against his chin.

“You with me?”

“Yes.”

“Definitely?”

“Yes! Just touch me.” 

“Not a chance.” Alec said, stepping backwards towards the window ledge where he had left his Stele. He picked it up very deliberately, moving it toward where the rune was situated on his ribcage.

Magnus moaned even before Alec activated the Stamina rune and Alec smirked at the admission.

That was it, Magnus couldn't sit here like this, the desire to touch himself or Alec was just too strong. He moved so that he was sitting on his hands.

“That's cheating." Alec said, tutting and removing the Stele from where it was resting, rune momentarily forgotten. 

Magnus knew it wasn't what he was told to do, but he genuinely couldn't do it any more without the help of the weight of his thighs.

“Not, touching myself.” Magnus gritted out.

“True, but you've also moved your hands.”

Alec leant in to whisper in Magnus' ear and the ghost of breath nearly sent him over the edge. “And I was very clear that there were only two rules.”

Magnus moaned long and low in the back of his throat. 50% was only just a pass after all. He couldn't fault his logic.

Alec moved back away from Magnus and Magnus wasn't proud of it, but he made a noise which sounded suspiciously like a whimper.

Alec picked up his Stele again and moved it back to where his rune was situated. He very slowly dragged his Stele over the rune and it glowed briefly as it activated. Alec very deliberately stretched then, showing off his body and the ease with which he was now sporting his arousal. Looking far less broken now than Magnus was.

“Since you so clearly can't behave, I'm going to have to show you how.” Alec promised.

He pulled Magnus' right hand out from where he had pushed it under his thigh. He very deliberately lifted it to his lips and licked down the palm.

It shouldn't have been that sinful, but that on top of everything else was enough to start Magnus moaning again.

“So responsive.” Alec whispered reverently.

Magnus made a noise in the back of his throat which was half breathy whisper and half moan and he felt Alec smile against his palm.

Alec let go of Magnus' hand, letting the air cool a strip on his palm. That shouldn't have had much effect on him either, but he felt he'd been teetering on the edge for so long that even that small sensation was almost too much. 

“I want you to touch yourself.”

Magnus thought he might have misheard for a second so he didn't immediately comply.

Alec shrugged his shoulders as if he was completely indifferent to it, as if he wasn't standing completely naked in his own office with an equally naked warlock on his desk begging to be fucked.

“Unless you don't want to?” Alec continued, feigning a disinterest he certainly didn't feel.

Magnus' hand moved so quickly to his penis that Alec thought it would have been comical if the moment wasn't so highly charged.

“Good. Now hold yourself there. Don't move.”

“What?” Magnus breathed, unable to make his voice sound anything but completely wrecked.

“You wanted to touch yourself didn't you?”

“Yes, but...”

“I want you to sit there like that. And if you get the urge to move, to buck up into that hand of yours? Fight it. If you _really_ can't stop yourself I'll tie you down and get on with my paperwork and then you really won't be getting off any time soon.”

Magnus normally loved how verbose Alec was during sex but this was ridiculous. Part of him wanted to disobey too. Being tied down in the Head of Institute's office was enough to cause a moan in and of itself. The stamina rune was absolutely not fair. 

Magnus gripped himself tightly but didn't move his hand. He could just about stave off his orgasm if he squeezed slightly too hard at the base and closed his eyes.

“And I believe you were supposed to be looking at me too?” Alec said, still smirking.

“Can't. Do. Both.” Magnus bit out.

Magnus forced himself to look up into Alec's gorgeous hazel eyes. 

“I think you'd better go back to sitting on your hands then, you're going to want to see this.”

Magnus shuddered in anticipation, wondering what more Alec could possibly have in store for him and wondering just when this hellish, heavenly experience was going to end. When Alec was going to get rid of the pretence and just take him.

Alec sat back down, right on the edge of his chair, and opened his desk drawer. The vibrations of the movement of the drawer made Magnus gasp. When he saw what Alec pulled out of the drawer, he moaned.

Without breaking eye contact with Magnus, Alec coated his fingers liberally with the lube. Magnus was so ready for this. He couldn't remember being this turned on in his incredibly long life. This was going to be a glorious, although possibly painful, crescendo to the proceedings.

Alec moved his fingers towards Magnus and Magnus shifted in anticipation, only to become thoroughly confused when Alec braced his shoulders on the back of his chair, and reached towards his own entrance, slowly pushing a finger inside himself and moaning long and low.

Alec's moans were something that never failed to turn Magnus on and this time was no exception. He felt his hands flex underneath him and he knew that if he wasn't sitting on them he would have reached for something. In that moment he couldn't have told anyone whether it would have been himself or his partner. It probably didn't even matter.

When Alec added a second finger, fingering himself slowly and occasionally curling them to brush against the bundle of nerves inside him, his own eyelids drooped.

Magnus, despite the waves of heat travelling through him, said cheekily “eye contact, Alexander,” and was rewarded with a look of such pure unbridled lust that it made him gulp.

Magnus had been ridden by Alec before, but he'd always been the one to prepare him. The feel of Alec's body under his, the way he knew just where to kiss and just what to stroke to turn his boyfriend into a babbling mess was one thing. But seeing Alec like this, pleasuring himself was something he couldn't believe they hadn't tried before. The black runes peppering his pale skin looked positively sinful and Magnus was slightly glad that he hadn't chosen to keep hold of himself because there was no way he would have been able to keep himself still. He'd have been bucking up into his own hand and causing a hell of a mess.

When Alec felt that he had prepared himself enough, he moved towards Magnus with the bottle of lube and drizzled it over the top of Magnus' manhood as if it were an ice cream sundae. 

“I'm going to prepare you now,” Alec promised, “but if you come before you're inside me, I'm going to be _very_ disappointed.”

Magnus nodded his agreement, watching as Alec's large calloused hand took him in hand, giving him a a couple of fast stokes before pulling away. Being touched for the first time in what felt like hours was almost painful and Magnus bucked up his hips into thin air, despite the fact that Alec's hand was long gone.

Alec pushed Magnus backwards over his desk and then clambered on top of him, their erections rubbing together and creating a glorious friction.

Magnus was counting in Javanese, trying to think of anything that wasn't related to the fact that his boyfriend's skin was finally on his.

Alec leant down and cupped both of his hands around Magnus' face, sucking his boyfriend's bottom lip into his mouth and letting it go with an audible 'pop'.

He rolled his hips into Magnus' causing their erections to rub together.

“It goes without saying,” Alec said, looking directly into Magnus' eyes, “that you can't come until I say.”

“ _Some_ of us don't have stamina runes.” Magnus bit out, surprised he even had the coherency to speak. It was taking everything in him not to flip Alec over and ravage him until within an inch of his sanity.

“Some of us shouldn't dish it out if they can't take it.” Alec replied, rolling his hips down again.

“Alec. FUCK.”

“If you insist,” Alec replied, laughing, “watch.”

He lowered himself down onto Magnus' cock, splitting himself in two and making the most delicious moan. 

“Don't,” Magnus said, sounding completely wrecked, “don't moan, I can't...”

Alec waited a moment until he felt able to move and then he very slowly raised himself up and down a few times slowly, gasping in pleasure and holding in the moans he himself wanted to make.

“Alec. Love, please.” Magnus keened, his hands scrabbling at Alec's hips, seemingly unable to work out how to hold on, where to stroke.

It was that frantic movement which made Alec want to take pity on his partner.

“You've been so good for me,” Alec said, moaning deliberately and speeding up his movements, angling himself so that he managed to hit his prostate with every thrust. 

A Stamina rune could only do so much and Alec felt his own orgasm bubbling up.

“Come for me, Magnus.” Alec said, bottoming out and deliberately clenching his muscles.

It was the the combination of the scream Magnus made, the thick ropes of come he could feel filling him up and the utterly debauched look of his partner that sent him over the edge, without being touched. He couldn't quite get over how he had got so lucky with the man that was in front of him.

He eased off slowly, standing on the floor on legs that were far shakier than he was expecting. After a moment he bent down and carefully gathered Magnus up into his arms and carried him over to the sofa in his office, pulling a throw off the back of it. He may have put it there for that exact purpose, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that.

Magnus still had a blissed out expression on his face and after a few more minutes of not speaking, Alec was actually starting to get slightly concerned.

“Magnus?” 

Magnus turned in the circle of his arms, smiling at him sleepily. “Hmm?”

“You okay?”

“Am I okay?” Magnus asked incredulously.

“Um...yeah?” Alec responded, genuinely worried he might have overdone it.

“I'm more than okay. I think I came so hard I'll be seeing stars for days.” Magnus said, chuckling slightly.

“Well you deserved it.” Alec replied slightly petulantly but still with a tone of amusement.

Magnus reached up to cup Alec's neck with his hand and pulled him down into a soft and sweet kiss.

“I wonder what you're going to 'deserve' as a result of this?”

**Author's Note:**

> This rather got away from me!
> 
> But I hope you all appreciate that I used both 'dick' and 'cock' in this fic.


End file.
